Be Careful When You Make A Wish
by RinaSparrow
Summary: Jane Millers life sucks. Her fathers a drunk and beats up on her all the time, she can't go to college, and she has no friends. But all that is about to change when she wishes on a shooting star and wakes up in Potc. (Chapter 8 is up! Finally!)
1. Jane Miller

A/N: I always liked reading the fanfic stories about when people get transported into Potc. So I finally decided to write one myself. And here it is!!  
  
Disclaimer: ::sighs:: Do I really have to say this? ::policeman nods:: Fine. I do not own anything of Potc.not even Jack Sparrow. The only person I do own is Jane Miller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Get out of my house!"  
  
"It's not your house, you don't even pay the rent for it."  
  
"I said OUT!"  
  
"FINE"  
  
**SLAM**  
  
Jane Miller ran out of the house with her backpack slung over one shoulder. Once she got to the curb, she turned around.  
  
"I HATE YOU!!" Jane screamed.  
  
This was a typical night in the 20 year olds life. Every night the same thing happened. Her father would get drunk, he'd decided to use Jane as a punching bag, she fights back and he kicks her out. Jane sighs as she gingerly touched her left cheek where her father had just hit her and winced.  
  
Ever since her mother had died two years earlier her life had been in shambles. Her father took up drinking and could do nothing around the house, so Jane had to throw away her plans for college and begin work at a restaurant just to make ends meat. Jane would move out of the house, but she had promised her mother on her death bed that she would stay with her father, but there was only so much she could take.  
  
Jane walked quietly too a park nearby where she spent most of her nights. She pulled a blanket out of her bag and laid it on the grass. She pulled her hair out of its usual ponytails and let her long hair go down until it stopped midway down her back. Jane grabbed her bag and lay down, using her bag as a pillow. She sighed as she looked up at the stars. She wished so hard that she could have a life of freedom. A life full of adventures with no worries. As she was thinking about that she saw a shooting star and grinned a little as she closed her eyes and began drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jane woke up to a soft rocking movement. She frowned and rubbed her eyes as she tried to look around. She was in a room that looked like an old movie set. The walls were all wooden; there were two windows, a desk, a closet and a bed. In fact, she noticed that she was IN a bed. She jumped up and ran to one of the windows. What she saw made her gasp in surprise, she was surrounded by water. This wasn't good. Either she was one a ship or she was just nuts. Jane looked away from the window and pinched her self. She flinched and realized that this was no dream.  
  
Her eyes swept over the room. The place was a mess. There were papers and clothes everywhere. Jane also noticed with disgust the there were a bunch of bottles that no doubt once had held some sort of alcohol beverage. She then looked up at the closet and walked over to it. Once she had opened it she raised an eyebrow. There were a bunch of clothes, men's cloths. Jane looked around the room again at all the scattered clothes then back to the ones in the closet. It was amazing how many pieces of clothing a man had. She pushed aside some of the shirts and caught sight of a sword in its sheath. She grabbed it and pulled it out of its sheath. It was a beautiful sword really. She did a few moves with it. It was heavier than any she had ever held but she was just grateful to have a weapon at all.  
  
Jane spun around when she heard footsteps and quietly walked to the left side of the door. She held the sword tightly as she raised it ready to kill whoever was on the other side of the door.  
  
When the door did finally opened a man walked in. Jane looked at him and took a deep breath. It was now or never. Jane raised her sword a bit higher and without another thought about it, she swung the sword, aimed at the mans heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well there it is. I hoped it was alright for the first chapter. Took me forever to try and figure out how to introduce Jane and all. To be honest with ye all, I don't really have a plot or anything yet I have a few idea but I haven't totally decided on one yet.. So if you guys have any ideas or whatever tell me!!  
  
Anyhow I should have the next chapter up fairly soon. Maybe in a week or less if lucky.  
  
Don't forget to review!! 


	2. Meet Jack Sparrow

AN: Heres the second chapter. Also just to let you know, I'm gonna switch from Janes pov, to Jacks pov etc. The first chapter was Janes pov, so this one is Jack's pov. And the next one it going to be Jacks pov.  
  
Also to all my reviewer thank yu so mych!! I got 7 on my first chapter! I had thought I'd get either just one or none, but I got 7!! Thank you.!!  
  
Char123 - Yeah, I seem to like Potc better than most movies so I decided to do a fanfic 'bout it.  
  
Snooboostoo - I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Rambeles - Thank you!  
  
Katie3 - Yeah I know the first chapter was really short, but hey, it was the first chapter!! I also understand what yer telling about the money, and stuff, so I took that out, I'll expain more about how she was able to do MA later in the story.  
  
Nuja - Thanks, and don't worry, I'll keep writing as long as my computer doesn't crash on me!!  
  
IslandofChances - Yeah, I know. Yer the second person who has told be about her ge, but I really don't want to make her any younger. She's actually already too young. So I changed tehfirst chapter a bit. And I know Jane isn't done all the great, but this is the first OC I have every done, so cut me just a little slack!!! But thank you for the uggestions/comments!!  
  
Arallahmenorah - Thanks, and here's yer update mate!!  
  
DRINKS ALL AROUND!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Potc. I wish I did though. At least Jack anyway....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Jack walked to his cabin humming. He had left Ana Maria at the helm; he needed to have drink of rum before he went crazy. Jack was a few feet away from the door to his cabin when he heard the shuffle of feet on the other side. Jack paused and frowned a little, his left hand resting lightly on the hilt of his cutlass.  
  
The number one rule on the Black Pearl was not to go into the Captains cabin with out permission. That is unless you have a death wish. Every person aboard the Pearl new what would happen if they went in, so they all stayed clear.  
  
Jack quietly closed the distance between him and the door. As he reached for the handle, he pulled his cutlass out with the other hand. He slowly opened the door and looked around with out entering. No one was in sight, but he knew that some one was in there though, because he heard heavy breathing.  
  
Jacks eyes flicked to the door, then back to the room. He heard a gasp behind the door, but he walked in anyway and pretended that he didn't notice a thing. Jack took a few more steps until he was in the middle of the room  
  
As Jack reached for the door his other hand pulled out his cutlass. Jack opened the door and looked around without stepping in. No one was in sight but he knew someone was there. Jack turned his head looking at the door. He heard heavy breathing. He suspected that someone was hiding behind there. Jack took a step in and pretended he didn't notice anything. He took a few more steps in and stopped. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and a quick as a flash Jack turned and lifted his sword up to block the blow. The two swords met each other with a loud clang. Jacks eyes widened a bit as he got his first glance at his opponent. He had excpected another pirate, an assassin, maybe even a thief, but definitely not a woman.  
  
Jack quickly got over the surprise and grinned a little.. "Ye know luv, if ye didn't breath so heavy, ye could've won."  
  
The girl growled and began to attack again. The girl new how to use a sword alright, but Jack had had a cutlass in his hand since he was thirteen, so he easily blocked every blow. The girl heard a sound to the right and glanced in that direction. Jack quickly grabbed both of her wrists and pushed her against the wall. She struggled against Jack, but he was three times stronger than she was, so it didn't do much good.  
  
"What's yer name lass?" Jack asked as he tilted his head. The girl narrowed her eyes at him. He knew that look to well and quickly moved his leg to block hers, which she tried to knee him with. "What's yer name?" He repeated.  
  
The girl just struggled some more. "You tell me. You're the one who kidnapped me."  
  
Now that he wasn't dodging a sword handled by a madwoman he looked at her closer. She had long dark hair that stopped bout midway down her back. She was pretty tall for a woman, maybe 5'10, she had blue eyes that looked like the held little flames at the moment and a handful of freckles scattered round her cheeks. Jack shook his head. He could look at her more later if he wanted, but right now he wanted to know how she got into his cabin.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint ye luv, but I didn't kidnap ye."  
  
The girl snorted. "Yeah right. Then how did I get here?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Ye stowed away."  
  
The girls face turned red as she began to struggle again. "I didn't stowaway you idiot! Now let me go!"  
  
Jack let the girl go and stepped back. "What yer name lass?" he asked again.  
  
The girl looked at the floor, then the window then the door. Jack tilted his head again and studied her. She looked unsure of whether to tell Jack her name or not. So Jack decided to help her out.  
  
"Look, luv. I ain't gonna kill ye if ye tell me yer name."  
  
The girl looked up at him. "And how do I know that you won't kill me."  
  
"Because if I wanted to kill ye luv, ye'd be dead."  
  
One of the girls eyebrows rose. "My name is Jane. Jane Miller."  
  
Jack grinned again. "There see. That wasn't too bad now was it?" Jack moved around her and walked to his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of rum. Jack turned around and saw the Jane was sitting on his bed staring at him..  
  
"I told you my name. Now tell me yours."  
  
Jack chuckled. "My name is Jack Sparrow. Captain Jack Sparrow." He sat down on a chair, then he opened his bottle of rum, took a swig and looked at Jane who was staring at him in disgust. "So luv, why did ye stowaway?"  
  
Jane stood up and walked up to him and leaned down till their noses were almost touching. . "I did NOT stowaway. Get that through your thick skull!" She snapped as she poked him at each syllable with her finger.  
  
Jack pushed her hand away. "Fine, when yer ready to tell me the truth, I'll listen." Jane grimaced when she smelt Jacks breath. It reminded her of her father's breath after he drank to much alcohol. She looked down at the rum with a hateful expression. Jack watched her, waiting to see what she would do next.  
  
Jane smiled sweetly. "You know Captain, rum isn't good for you" Jack frowned a bit as he unconsciously held his bottle of rum tighter, as if to make sure she couldn't touch it.  
  
Jack quickly stood up, stuffed his rum back in the drawer and looked back at Jane, checking out her clothes. She was wearing a black spaghetti strap top and a grey pair of track pants. She was quite slim actually and not all that bad to look at. But her clothes were very inappropriate for women of that time.  
  
Jack looked up at Jane. "Ye not a strumpet are ye luv?"  
  
**SLAM**  
  
Jacks head jerked back from the force of Jane's punch. Jack looked at her with wide eyes. He had never been punched by a woman before. At least not by one who could punch you and make you feel like a water buffalo ran you over.  
  
"I guess that means no." Jack said as he rubbed his jaw. Jane just stared at him fiercely.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Sorry luv, but yer clothes.." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Aye what do ye want?"  
  
Gibbs poked his head in. "Captain, ye bes.." Gibbs stopped mid sentence when he caught sight of Jane. "Who's she? One of yer strumpets?"  
  
**SLAM**  
  
Before Gibbs could blink Jane had punched him as well. Jack flinch as Gibbs head jerked back.  
  
"I am not a bloody strumpet!!" Jane snarled.  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. Not only did she dress unlady like, but she also talked very unlady like as well.  
  
"Gibbs what do you need?" Jack asked.  
  
Gibbes rubbed his jaw. "Ye be needed at the helm, Captain."  
  
Jack nodded and turned back to Jane. "Well luv, duty calls. So I'll be leaving ye in 'ere til ye tell me how ye got 'ere."  
  
Jack walked out of the door and before Jane could do anything, he slammed it shut and locked it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There it is. I hope you liked it! Please R&R. The next chapter should be up within a week or even less if lucky!! 


	3. The Dragons Teeth

A/N Gosh, I'm SO sorry it took me forever, but I had terrible writers block and couldn't think of a thing. Plus I barely had time to even touch the computer the last few months because of schoolwork. However, my writers block is gone, I have loads of ideas now and I don't have as much schoolwork as before, so I can give this my full attention. So sorry for the delay.  
  
Also, thank you all for the reviews! I really appreciate them!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Potc or anything related to Potc.  
  
Ok, here's the third chapter:  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jane ran to the door and began to jiggle the handle, hoping for some reason, that the handle would just fall off in her hands..of course that didn't happen. The handle stayed as tight as ever. She groaned as she turned around and leaned against the door as her eyes swept over the room. There had to be something in this pigsty that could help her escape.  
  
Without another thought she walked over to Jack's desk, opened the top drawer and began riffling threw his stuff. She grabbed a bunch of his papers and threw them on the floor, a bunch of quills soon followed, along with some candles and other stuff. Within minuets she had emptied every drawer on the desk, except the one with the rum, which she refused to touch.  
  
Jane then moved to the closet, and once again began to throw all his clothes out, all his boots etc. Until that closet was also empty. Jane sighed. She had emptied everything in the room, and still hadn't found anything that could help her escape.  
  
With another defeated sigh she stomped to the bed, grabbed a pillow, put her face in it and screamed with all her might. When she was done with her screaming, which wasn't muffled by the pillow to well causing some sailors to yell at her, she threw the pillow at a wall and slumped on the bed.  
  
Jane was about to get up and start kicking the door when something caught her eye. At the head of the bead was a jeweled dagger. It must have been under the pillow she had grabbed, or she would have seen it before. Jane picked up the dagger carefully and looked at it. It was really beautiful. The hilt was gold and had jewels all around it in a pattern from red to blue to green then back to red. And on the bottom of the hilt there was one big red ruby.  
  
For a while Jane just stared at it. Now that she had found something..what was she going to do with it exactly? Her eyes traveled along the room until they stopped at the door again. It was a weird door. Half of it was a dark coloured wood, while the other was light. But what really caught her eye, were the hinges. They were inside the room instead of out side like some doors.  
  
Jane looked down at the dagger as an idea formed in her head. She stood up and walked to the door with a grin. Holding the dagger tightly she began the hard task of popping the pins out of the barrels. Finally after about ten minutes of cursing and grunting, she got the first pin out and began to work on the second one. It was almost like they were stuck in wit super glue; they just didn't want to come out.  
  
But she finally got the second one out as well. But to her surprise the door just stayed upright. Jane stood up and looked at the door. She then grabbed the handle and pulled back, hard. With a loud creaking the big wooden door fell down to the floor with a bang.  
  
Jane sighed and allowed herself to smile a bit as she tucked the dagger in her track pants and began to walk out the door and up the stairs unto the deck. And bumped right into another woman.  
  
This woman had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. And she was taller than Jane..Which Jane noticed immediately.  
  
"Who are ye?" The woman growled intimidately.  
  
Jane looked at the woman. "Who am I? Who are you?"  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow. "Ye be on our ship, dun ye get smart 'ith me. Whats yer name?"  
  
"Where's Jack Sparrow?"  
  
The woman crossed her arms. "That's 'Captain' Jack Sparrow to you. He's at the helm. Tell me yer name."  
  
Jane crossed her arms just as stubbornly. "Tell me yours first."  
  
The woman sighed. She had work to do, she didn't wasn't to play a battle of wits with a snotty girl. "Me name is Ana Maria. I'm the firs' mate 'ere. Now tell me yer name."  
  
"My name is Jane Miller."  
  
"Oh, so yer the stowaway Jack found?"  
  
Jane raised her hands in the air. "I didn't stowaway!"  
  
Anamaria chuckled as she pushed pass Jane. "That's what they all say"  
  
Jane growled as she looked around. What she saw surprised her. She didn't know what she had expected.but it sure wasn't this. She was on a ship, well she knew that. But the ship was beautiful. The deck was nearly spotless, and gleaming in the sunlight. The sails were black, but for some reason that seemed to be the right colour for this ship.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to see Gibbs staring at her intently. "Wha' are ye doin' up 'ere lass?"  
  
Jane just shrugged. "I just need some fresh air, that's all."  
  
Gibbs looked passed her then looked back at her. "Bad luck 'aving a woman aboard."  
  
Jane just rolled her eyes and decided to ignore that. "Where are we going?"  
  
Gibbs snorted as he pointed behind her. Jane turned around and gasped. The ship was headed straight towards a mountain of rocks. Jane thought they were going to crash, but then she caught sight of a small path of water that lead in between the rocks. Jane turned to Gibbs wide-eyed.  
  
"We're going in THERE!?"  
  
Gibbs nodded his head grimly. "Aye, only a reckless, crazy fool of a Captain would go into the Dragons Teeth."  
  
Jane looked back at the mountain of rocks as her mind began to turn. She had read about The Dragons Teeth in an old sailor book her mother had given to her before she died. She didn't remember a lot of what the book had said about The Dragon Teeth, except for one line, which had stuck with her for a long time.  
  
"Only one person out of a hundred made it out of the Dragon Teeth alive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Sorry. I know its not much, and its not exactly 'exciting' but I'm nearly done the next chapter which should be much better..or at least I hope so.  
  
Please R&R!!! 


	4. Sirens!

A/N: Well here's the fourth chapter!! I couldn't put my pen down while I was writing this, it was so much fun!  
  
And to my reviewers:  
  
LunarianPrincess - Thanks!!!  
  
char123 - Really? I was a bit nervous writing Jack, because I have read some fanfics that don't betray him very well, but I'm glad you think he was ok!  
  
Trigger Sk8 - Hehe, ok, I kept my end of the deal now you keep yers! Review!! Oh and thanks!  
  
slytherin worshiper - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!!  
  
Now for the fourth chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Potc, I do not own jack Sparrow, I do not own AnaMaira, I do not own the Black Pearl and I don't own the Sirens either. The only thing I own is Jane Miller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jack hummed softly as he turned the helm of the Pearl. He had been keeping an eye on Jane ever since she had come on deck. He couldn't for the life of him figure out how that girl got out of his cabin. But he didn't dwell in it, at that moment he couldn't care less actually.  
  
Jack noticed Jane making her way to him but he ignored her presence until she began to speak.  
  
"Are you sure."  
  
Jack turned around to face her. "Yes, we 'ave done this kind of thing before. No, there is no other way, and yes, ye do 'ave my permission to stand there quietly and receive a free lesson on sailing."  
  
Jane just sighed and pretended she didn't hear him. She didn't care what he said; she still thought he was crazy. Jack turned back to the helm.  
  
"Ye know luv, ye should go down below 'til we go through the Dragons Teeth." He said.  
  
"Why can't I stay here?"  
  
Jack still didn't turn to face her. "A ships no place for a woman."  
  
Jane snorted. "AnaMaria's a woman, and she's your first mate!"  
  
"AnaMaria was born on the sea. She was born a fighter, she could slit yer throat in 5 seconds." Jack said.  
  
Jane crossed her arms. "I seriously doubt that."  
  
This time Jack did turn to face her. "Ye think ye can fight AnaMaria, and live to tell the tale?"  
  
Jane nodded. Jack laughed loudly, causing several of his crew to look his way.  
  
"Fine then luv, after we get through the Dragons Teeth, ye and Anamaria can fight, and we'll see who wins eh?" he said with a wide grin. This was going to be very interesting.  
  
Jane nodded. "Fine, IF we get through the Dragons Teeth, but I'm still staying here."  
  
"No WHEN we get through. Ye can stay 'ere but no talkin' savvy?"  
  
Jane was about to say something else but one of the crew interrupted her. "Cap'n, we're going in!"  
  
Jack nodded his acknowledgement. Jane stood silently next to him, watching him steer the Black Pearl through the small water paths. As they began to enter the Dragons Teeth, it began to get darker, the tall, sharp rocks blocking the sun.  
  
For about half an hour the entire ship was quiet, no one wanted to distract Jack as he weaved the Pearl in and out of rocks and half sunken ships. Jack heard Jane give a gasp, and his eyes darkened a bit when he saw what had startled her. On nearly every half-sunken ship, there were at least five skeletons hanging, some from masts, or on the ships that the masts were already underneath water, they were strung up against the side of the ship.  
  
"Not scared are we luv?" Jack asked teasingly.  
  
Jane turned to Jack. "No. Of course not. I'm perfectly fine."  
  
Jack chuckled as he spared a glance over to Jane. Her face was very pale, and her eyes were wide, darting everywhere as if she expected something to jump out and grab her. Jack felt uneasy as well, but he didn't let it show. He never did. After all, he WAS Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
Suddenly Jack felt some small bits of something fall on his face. He looked up and saw that the masts were scrapping against the left wall. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was steering. He quickly, but gently put the Pearl back into the middle of the channel.  
  
Jack kept steering for what seemed forever, when he heard something.music..or singing. He couldn't tell. But what he did know, was that whatever it was, it was beautiful. It sounded so .refreshing. As he listened, he began to feel a bit funny. No, no he didn't feel funny, he felt great. Like he had accomplished something great. He smiled as he continued to listen to the music. He didn't pay attention as to where he was steering, it didn't matter to him, as long as he could hear the music. Jack leaned against the helm, staring into spacing, just listening to the beautiful music.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Jane's Point of View**  
  
Jane cocked her head as she listened to this weird, and eerie music. She thought it sounded horrible. She looked down at the water and gasped. She thought it was her imagination but after shaking her head and rubbing her eyes, she new she was wrong. But she couldn't believe it, in the water, there were three shapes of women, but it seemed like the women WERE water. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
She watched them for a few minutes, they glided and twirled in the air like ballerinas, she thought they looked pretty cool. But then one turned her head towards Jane. The 'person' had blood red eyes and sharp yellow teeth. Both of these glowed. The 'person' snarled at her. Jane yelped and jumped back straight into someone. Jane screamed.  
  
"Oh shuddup lass! Yer gonna kill me!" AnaMaria yelled.  
  
Jane clamped her mouth shut and pointed into the water. "What are those thing!?"  
  
AnaMaria looked at the 'people' in the water for a moment. She turned to Jane with a grim face. "They are Sirens"  
  
"Sirens?" Jana looked back at the water. She had read about Sirens. It was an old geek myth. The Sirens were three sisters who sang to lure sailors to their deaths among the rocks. There was no resisting them, unless of course you were a woman. Jane looked at a siren. Her books had said that they had the body of a fish, or bird, and the head of a woman.but it was clearly wrong. The sirens were water like. They had the form of women, but they were still water. She turned back to AnaMaria. "You can't be serious. They are just an old myth."  
  
"Not anymore they ain't." AnaMaria said as she shook her head.  
  
Jane looked around the deck of the ship. Every single sailor was murmuring to himself about how nice the music was, and how they must go and see who played it. Some sailors had already begun to walk to the edge of the ship, where the Sirens were beckoning them.  
  
Suddenly there was a jolt on the ship and everyone feel flat on their face. Jane groaned as she looked up from where she was sprawled on the deck. They must have hit a rock or something. She saw Jack at the helm, but she could tell he wasn't paying attention to were they were going. Jane scrambled to her feet and ran to Jack, hitting his shoulder.  
  
"JACK?! JACK WAKE UP!!" She began to shake him as her voice got louder and louder. "JACK!! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
"Move!!" AmaMaria yelled as she pushed pass Jane. She grabbed Jack by one of his arms and tossed him off the helm and onto the deck. "Men" She grumbled as she took the helm and gently began to steer it back on course. "Jane!"  
  
Jane looked up from Jacks unmoving form to AnaMaria. "What?"  
  
"Get some rope, tie it around everyone's waist, then tie them to the mast. We can't have them falling over board." AnaMaria shouted over the eerie music that kept on getting louder and louder by the minute.  
  
Jane nodded and ran to a pile of rope she had noticed earlier. She grabbed some rope and quickly began tying each sailor up. She groaned as she did her job, the men stank. They mustn't have had a bath in months. They stank of rum, sweat and who knows what else.  
  
Jane was on the last sailor when she felt another jolt and fell to the deck, the sailor on top of her. She pushed the man off her with a grunt and looked up at the helm, but she didn't see AnaMaria. Jane quickly finished with the last sailor and ran to the helm.  
  
When she reached it she saw AnaMaria on the floor, blood coming from a wound on the side of her head. And next to her was a football size rock She must have been hit by a falling rock. Jane fell to her knees and grabbed AnaMarias shoulder.  
  
"ANAMARIA!! ANA!! GET UP!! PLEASE GET UP!! YOU HAVE TO STEER! ANA PLEASE!!" Jane yelled. She suddenly fell on top of AnaMaria as the ship jolted again, hitting yet another rock. Jane grabbed the rail and stood up, looking at the direction they were heading. Jane's mouth dropped open as she kept on reminding herself to breath.  
  
They were headed straight for a wall of rock. Jane looked down at Jack and AnaMaria and bit her lip. No one was there to steer the ship. And she didn't know how either. Jane looked back up at the wall as they got closer and closer, her eyes wide as she realized.  
  
They were going to die.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There you go, I hope you guys like it.  
  
Ok and just to make some things clear here, I know the myth of Sirens, and I know it says that they have the body of a fish or bird (its unclear which, for the word for fish and bird is the same in Greek, or similar or something like that!!) But I had just watched Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, and I loved how they portrayed the Sirens. I thought it was an awesome idea and I'm sad I didn't come up with it!! (And I'm sure, those of you who have seen the movie notice, I used a couple quotes here and there, I just couldn't resist!!) I also know that the myth never says anything about women not being lured to their deaths just like the men, at least I have never found anything to this date, but I wanted to put that in anyway.  
  
So please, those of you who know the myth like the back of your hand, don't write saying I don't know a thing about Sirens and etc etc etc. I have done plenty of research, and I just decided to do it this way.  
  
Besides mates, it's FANFICTION!!!  
  
Alright I'm gonna stop blabbering now and get working on the fifth chapter. Which btw should be done in a week.  
  
Don't forget to R&R!! PLEASE!!! 


	5. A Ship is no place for a woman

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Potc related. Well that's not true, I own a Jack Sparrow poster, a bunch of key chains...*sees the glares of her readers*...shutting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Janes Point of View**  
  
Jane stared at the wall with wide eyes as it came closer and closer. She looked around frantically, seeing if there was anyone fit enough to steer the Pearl. But no one was. AnaMaria was unconscious, and all the sailors, including Jack, were still enchanted by the Sirens music.  
  
Jane looked at the helm. Maybe she could do it. It would be like driving a car. Jane looked up at the wall and finally made up her mind. She had to try. Jane bent down and as carefully, but as quickly as she could she grabbed AnaMaria by her shoulders and moved her away from the helm.  
  
Jane grabbed the helm with both hands and looked up. It was now or never. She quickly turned the helm hoping she wasn't already to late to change the course. The Black Pearl groaned as it began to turn sharply to the right, away from the wall, but not quick enough. The ship jolted as the side grinded against the wall. Jane gritted her teeth as she turned the helm even more.  
  
When she finally got the ship off the wall she tried to get it back into the middle of the channel, but because she was so inexperienced it wasn't easy.  
  
For the next half an hour Jane wrestled with the helm, trying to get the ship out to of there in one piece. The music of the Sirens began to get louder and louder. Making her head throb. Jane squinted her eyes for a moment. She saw an opening. They were going to make it!  
  
Jane smiled as she began to steer the ship in that direction. Gradually the music began to get quieter, but it was still there. Suddenly Jane heard a creak and thud behind her. She turned her head and saw that Jack was standing up, still enchanted by the music, following one of the Sirens towards the edge of the rail.  
  
"JACK!!! JACK!!" Jane yelled as she tried to think what to do. If she let go of the helm, the ship would crash, if she didn't Jack would fall over board and drown. Jane looked at her feet for a moment, and got and idea. Without letting the helm go, she grabbed some rope she had dropped before and began to loop it around the helm. Once she had dne that she grabbed the ends of the rope and tied it off on one of the rails, making it so the helm couldn't turn.  
  
She turned to the direction she had seen Jack and began to run. He was standing on the rail murmuring to himself. Jane scrambled over and reached Jack just as e was jumping. Jane reached her hand out, hoping she could grab his arm, shirt, anything. Her wish came true as her fingers closed around his wrist. Jane was about to sigh with relief when she felt her self being pulled down with him.  
  
Jane gave a yell as she began to go over the rail. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact, but none came. As she opened her eyes she saw why. One of her feet had a rope around it, holding both her and Jack just above the water. Jane took a few breaths to steady herself. Her foot must have gotten tangled in the rope when she was tying the helm. She had never been so thankful for her clumsiness. Jane was jolted back to reality when the ship hit yet another rock. At this rate it would be a miracle if a tiny splinter of this ship ever made it to the open sea again.  
  
Jane turned he head to the side to see where they were headed. And she was right. If they kept on going in this direction, they were going to hit yet another wall. Jane took another deep breath as she began to move her other leg up to the railing. When she got it anchored between two rails she tried to get in reach of the rail by doing an upside down sit up. But it wasn't as easy as it sounded, she still had a grip on Jacks wrist, and that man weighed a ton.  
  
But Jane kept trying anyway. After a few tries she finally got hold on the rail and pulled both her and Jack closer to the ship. Jane quickly untangled her foot, and stood up on the other side of the rail. She gripped the rail with her free hand and then climbed onto the deck. Jane stopped for a moment trying to catch her breath, then she tried to pull jack up. Which wasn't easy as it sounds. After several tugs she finally got him over the rail and they fell to the deck.  
  
Jane sighed and pushed Jack off of her. She scrambled to the helm and quickly turned it, steering the ship away from the wall. She held the ship on course, heading straight for the opening. As the Pearl came closer and closer to the opening the music of the Sirens got softer and softer and when the pearl sailed tout of the Dragons teeth, the music completely stopped. As soon as it had stopped everyone woke up from their trance, looking around them trying to figure out where they were and why they were tied to a mast.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
** Jacks P.O.V.**  
  
Jack groaned as he stood up from the deck. His left shoulder throbbed, but he couldn't figure out why. He looked around. They were on the open sea. How did they get there? The last thing he remembered was sailing through the Dragons Teeth, and hearing some beautiful music. After that it was a blank. Jack looked behind him and saw the sharp rocks of the Dragons Teeth begin to shrink into the distance. Then he saw Jane. He saw Jane at the helm. He frowned. What was she doing there? He didn't know what just happened but he sure knew he didn't want a girl steering his beloved ship.  
  
Jack then glanced around the Pearl. His ship was beat up pretty bad. The wood on the deck was crushed in several places, one of the sails had a long rip in it, and the railing around the helm was almost totally gone. He looked at Jane with a glare. She turned to meet his gaze.  
  
"Still think a ships no place for a women?"  
  
Jack threw his hands in the air. "Aye! Aye I do. I mean look at me ship!" He began to point at all the damaged areas on his ship. "I .... just look! Me deck is ruined, me sails look like someone cut them and just look at the rail!! That rail came all the way from China! Its impossible to replace! Ye just proved me point! A ship ain't no place for a woman."  
  
Janes mouth dropped open. She had just saved his life and this was how he treated her? Jack watched as she began to get red. But them she stopped, looked behind her then looked at Jack. He frowned again.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jane nodded to the ground near her feet. "It's AnaMaria."  
  
"What about 'er?"  
  
Jane sighed wearily. "If you weren't such an idiot you would have noticed that AnaMaria is injured! She got hit on the head with a rock. She's over here."  
  
Jack looked around the deck again in search of Gibbs. By this time the whole crew had untied themselves and were back to work, acting as if that never happened. "Oi Gibs!"  
  
Gibbs walked over to Jack. "Aye?"  
  
Jack pointed to the helm. "Kindly relive Ms Miller of the helm, I need t'tend to AnaMaria."  
  
Gibbs nodded and walked over to the helm. "'scuse me miss, yer to leave now."  
  
Jane snorted and thought abut punching Gibbs but then decided against. It. Another punch like the one she had given him before, and she might kill the old man.  
  
Jack quickly walked to the helm and looked over AnaMaria. He bent down and picked her up, then walked began to walk to his cabin. Jane followed behind him. As Jack walked past the crew, several of them stopped and stared at AnaMarias still form. But when Jack gave them a glance, they quickly went back to work and didn't talk about it.  
  
Jack walked down below deck and towards his cabin. When he reached it he stopped and just stared. His door was down, the hinges torn off, and his cabin was a mess. Messier than usual. He turned around, Anaaria still in his arms and looked at Jane. She tried to look innocent but she failed miserably. She shrugged.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said the Sirens did it?"  
  
Jack groaned as he entered his messy cabin, He couldn't believe this girl had just ransacked his room. He was going to kill her. But he pushed those thoughts aside as he layed AnaMaria on the bed. He brushed aside her hair to look at the wound. It was pretty bad, The rock had hit her right beside her left eye, and the cut was really deep. He turned to Jane.  
  
"Yer gonna 'elp me clean 'er up savvy?"  
  
Jane folded her arms. "Yeah? And why should I?" She knew she was going to help, she WANTED to help, but she also wanted to get on Jacks nerves. She succeed. Jack stood up and faced her.  
  
"why? Cuz one, I said so, two I'm Cap'n so ye 'ave to obey my orders..."  
  
Jane interrupted him with wave of her hand as she stepped closer. "I am not part of your crew! I would never want to be part of you're gross smelly crew. They are.."  
  
This time Jack interrupted her and took a step closer so that they were nearly touching nose to nose. "Dun ye be insulting me crew! Yer the stowaway! Ye follow me orders like everyone lese."  
  
"I did NOT stowaway."  
  
"Then how did ye get 'ere? And if ye were truly innocnt then why is me room destroyed?" Jack yelled. He didn't usually lose his temper, but this girl just pushed him too hard.  
  
"I told you...."  
  
"Shut up both of you!"  
  
Jack and Jane turned their heads to look at AnaMaria who must have woken up during their shouting. She was looking at them, her face slightly turned on the pillow and her eyes barely open. "If ye two ain't gonna shut up, then get out. Me'ead is killin' me."  
  
Jane looked at the floor and Jack just ignored her while he went around his room looking for a rag. Once he found it he opened one of his desk drawers and was thankful when he saw that his rum hadn't been touched. Jane walked up beside him and took the rag from him. He was going to put up a fight, but then decided not to as he watched Jane begin to clean the wound.  
  
"What 'appened?" AnaMaria asked weakly.  
  
Jane shook her head. "try not to talk for a bit. You were hit on the head b a falling rock."  
  
AnaMaria closed her eyes. "Then 'ow did we get out of the Dragons Teeth? Who steered?"  
  
Jane was silent for a few minutes before she answered. She continued to clean the wound. "I did."  
  
AnaMarias eyes flew opened as she looked searchingly at Jane's face. "You? You steered the Pearl?"  
  
Jane nodded. AnaMaria burst into laughter. Jane tilted her head.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Jack watched the two talk as he leaned against a wall. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad. She obviously knew how to clean wounds. Just then, Jane flipped her hairbcak, revealing an ugly bruise on her left cheek. Jack frowned a bit when he saw it. At first he thought it might have been from a rock, but as he looked at it longer, he realized it was in the shape of a hand.  
  
Jack was brought back to reality when Jane poked him on his arm. He looked up at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jane jerked her head towards the sleeping AnaMaria. "She's sleeping. Her wound on her head will be fine, as long as you make sure she cleans it." Jane tilted her head slightly when Jack didn't answer. "You ok?"  
  
Jack nodded and stood up. "Come on, we'll let AnaMaria rest, ye go find something t'do, I'm gonna go to the 'elm."  
  
Jane nodded and followed Jack out of the cabin. Jack made his way back to the helm, and Jane followed close behind him. She was silent the whole way to the helm, which amazed Jack. From the little time he had met her, she hadn't stopped talking. When Jack stepped up on the deck, he looked around. His men were working everywhere, trying to fix broken planks and some were just staring at the sails. He sighed as he made his way to the helm. Gibbs caught sight of him, and with a nod he moved aside and went to go and help clean the ship up.  
  
'Jack?'  
  
'Captain.'  
  
Jane just rolled he eyes. "Yeah whatever man. I have a question."  
  
Jack glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the helm. Jane took that as a 'go ahead' and took a breath.  
  
"Where are you headed?"  
  
"What makes you think we are headed anywhere?"  
  
"I'm not stupid Jack...."  
  
'Could have fooled me." Jack muttered under his breath.  
  
Jane narrowed her eyes but decided to ignore it. "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I'm not stupid, you wouldn't have risked the lives of you crew by going into the Dragons Teeth if you weren't heading somewhere important. So where are you going?"  
  
Jack snorted. "Why would I tell you?"  
  
Jane folded her arms across her chest. "Because I saved your life. You owe me."  
  
Jack glanced at her. "I dun owe you anything, ye got that?" Jack put up his hand before Jane could protest. 'BUT I'll gladly tell you where we are headed.......if you tell me something."  
  
Jane tilted her head. "Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Who hit ye?"  
  
Janes mouth fell open. "I beg your pardon"  
  
Jack pointed to her bruise. "You heard me, who hit you?"  
  
Jane pursed her lips. "That is absolutely none of your business, CAPTAIN Sparrow."  
  
Jack turned back to the wheel with raised eyebrows. "Well then Ms, Miller, I believe your question will remained unanswered then eh?"  
  
Jane blinked. Did he just say he 'wasn't' going to answer her question? She opened her mouth to say something...but couldn't think of anything. So she tried again. Same result. With a huff she turned on her heel and stomped her way to Jacks cabin.  
  
Jack sighed as he watched her go below. This was going to be a loooong trip.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I apologize for the delay, but as I'm sure we all know, life throws us a lot of obstacles, and it decided to throw them all at me at the same bloody time. So once again I apologize. I will try to update once a week. I'm getting on a roll here, and I already have the next chapter halfway done. Hope you enjoyed this one.  
  
Please read and REVIEW!!!! Thanks.  
  
RinaSparrow 


	6. A Bet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Potc related. I only own Jane Miller.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Janes Point of View**  
  
Jane stomped to Jack's cabin. How dare that man ask her that question? It was absolutely none of his bloody business. He had no right. Jane sighed as she shook her head. She wasn't exactly sure why she was so mad at him, probably because he was an ungrateful jerk. She had saved his life, and every one on this creaking tub, and he didn't utter one thank you. Jerk.  
  
Jane was brought out of her thoughts as she came to Jacks cabin. The door was fixed, she guessed he got some of his men to do it. Jane slowly opened the door to see if AnaMaria was still in there, she wasn't. With another sigh Jane walked in and slammed the door shut. She had just come to the realization that she was very very tired. Hey, saving a bunch of lives aint as easy as it sounds. Jane looked at the bed, then looked at the cabin door. She wanted to sleep so badly....but she wasn't sure if she wanted to sleep in that bed.  
  
"But is looks so comfortable" She thought....and without another thought about it, she walked over and got on the bed, the minute her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Jacks Point Of View**  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack hummed softly as he turned the helm a little to the right. He had been up there most of the day, and was trying to decide if he wanted to do a night shift. But he had caught himself drifting off earlier, so a night shift was out of the question. He looked over at Gibbs, nodded and walked away, leaving Gibbs to do the night shift.  
  
As Jack began to walk towards his cabin his thoughts drifted to Jane. She was a piece of work that's for sure. She had a bad temper to. But she was also very quiet. He didn't understand why she got so mad at him when he had asked her who hit her. Jack shrugged, he guessed she was either in a fight, or maybe her boyfriend, if she had one, had hit her. But in general Jane just confused him. He knew she was a stowaway, how else could she had got on this ship.  
  
Jack shook his head as he entered the cabin, but stopped short when he saw Jane sleeping peacefully on his bed. She was actually quite pretty when she wasn't wielding a sword. He long hair was spread everywhere, and she was curled up into a ball. Jack thought about kicking her off of the bed, but even he couldn't do it. Well actually he could, but even if he wouldn't admit it, he knew very well that he **did** owe this girl his life. So he just left her be as he made his way to the other side of the bed. He was tired and needed sleep. With another quick glance at Jane he slipped under the covers and he too went fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
**Janes Point Of View**  
  
Jane opened her eyes slowly, trying to figure out why she was in a wooden room. Then it hit her...she was in another world on some physco pirates ship. Jane sighed softly as she turned around to be met with Jacks sleeping form. With a yelp she jumped off of bed, but she somehow got tangled in the bed- sheets and instead of landing gracefully on her feet, she fell to the floor with a thud. Jane cursed that bed-sheets and her clumsiness. And for some reason she cursed Jack too. But before she could too much on that Jack turned and looked at her on the floor.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" He grumbled. "Can't a Captain get any sleep around here?"  
  
Jane snorted as she quickly untangled her self. She stood up and threw the blankets on top of Jack, who in turn grabbed his pillow and threw it at her, telling her to get out. Jane just grabbed the pillow that Jack had threw and threw it back before walking out of the cabin and shutting the door. She heard a something soft hit the closed door and assumed it was the pillow. Jane shook her head. She was right, he was physco.  
  
Jane paused at the stair that led to the main deck, then she waked up them. When she got on the main decks he looked around. It was a beautiful day. But she could see a bunch of stom clouds in the distance.....she didn't think that was a really good sign, but decided to just forget about it.  
  
"I see you are up early." Someone said behind her. Jane turned and smiled when she caught sight of AnaMaria.  
  
"Good morning. How's you head?" Jane asked.  
  
AnaMaria shrugged. "Tis fine. I've had worse before."  
  
Jane nodded and turned towards the sea. "So...do you know where we are going?"  
  
AnaMaria folded her arms as she came and stood next to Jane. "Why are ye asking me? Why aren't you asking Jack?"  
  
"I did." Jane sighed. "He wouldn't tell me."  
  
AnaMaria chuckled as she looked over her shoulder in the direction of Jack's cabin. "That sounds like Jack alright."  
  
"So will you tell me?"  
  
"Sorry lass. But I can't. Jack be the Cap'n and I can't tell you unless he does." AnaMaria said as she shook her head.  
  
Jane nodded silently as she just stared out at the sea. She somehow knew AnaMaria was going to say that.  
  
AnaMaria threw another glance over her shoulder before she lent closer to Jane and spoke softly. "But I do know what you could do lass."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make a bet with him." AnaMaria replied.  
  
Jane frowned as she turned to face AnaMaria. "What do you mean?"  
  
AnaMaria smiled. "Just think of something to bet on. Jack cant resist a bet. And if you win, he tells you where we are going." AnaMaria's smile slid for a moment. "Just make sure you don't bet on anything to do with rum."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because you will lose, trust me on that" AnnaMarai said.  
  
Jane nodded. "Ok. I'll do that. ...Now I just need to think of something to bet on." Jane glanced at AnaMaria. "Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Sorry lass. I did my part of thinking." AnaMaria shrugged. "But make sure you choose something you are very good at. Good luck." AnaMarai said as she walked off to finish her chores for the morning, leaving Jane to think about the bet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jane sighed as she tried to get comfortable on her wooden stool. It has been two hours since AnaMaria had given Jane the idea about the bet. Jane had been sitting on this wooden stool for two bloody hours trying to figure out what she could bet on. She wasn't really that great at anything but fighting. And she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to fight someone for an answer. But after another hour of sitting and thinking, she finally gave up and decided that if she was going to bet on something, and win, it would have to be fighting. So without another thought, Jane stood up to go and find Jack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few moments later Jane found him....where else but at the helm, AnaMaria was next to him arguing with him about something. Jane took a deep breath and walked up to Jack and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
Jack turned to look at her. "What?"  
  
"Will you tell me where we are going?" Jack shook his head. "I already told you, luv, you tell me who had hit you, and I'll tell you where we are going."  
  
"Forget it! That is none of you business." Jane snapped.  
  
"Then where we are going, I aint telling you." Jack said as he turned his back to her.  
  
Jane clenched her fists. She was so tempted to just punch him right then, but with a quick glance at AnnaMaria she decided she better not. Jane took another breath. Well it was now or never.  
  
"Jack....."  
  
"CAPTAIN!"  
  
Jane frowned, then continued. "How 'bout we make a bet?"  
  
Jack turned to look at her. He could never resist a bet. But he decided to play it safe. "What kind of bet?"  
  
Jane swallowed. "I bet I can win a fight with anyone on this ship."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. Who was she kidding? This girl was a shrimp compared to his men. She would easily loose. "Let's say I agree, and you win, what do you get?"  
  
"Our destination."  
  
Jack nodded. "And if I win?"  
  
Jane bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that. Mostly because she planned on winning. "I...I don't know."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows again. He already knew what he wanted if he won. "If you lose, you tell me who hit ye."  
  
Jane frowned a bit and she glanced over at AnaMaria who was shaking her head. But Jane really didn't have much of a choice. She nodded. "Fine, but on one condition."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Who ever I fight, we fight hand to hand combat, no swords." Jane said. She was a lot better at hand to hand combat. The swords were just too heavy for her.  
  
Jack nodded. This mad it even better. Nearly everyone on his ship was at least twice as big and strong as she was. He was positive she'd lose now. He held out his hand. "Aye, do we 'ave an accord?"  
  
Jane shook his hand. "Yes, we do."  
  
Jack nodded as he turned and began to go and look for someone to fight Jane. When Jack was out of earshot, AnaMaria walked up to Jane with a grim face. "Ye know, when I said that you should bet on something, I didn't mean for you to bet o something you'll lose at!"  
  
Jane shook her head. "No, I wont. Fighting is what I'm good at." Jane glanced at the deck. "Yeah, thanks to my father" She thought.  
  
"It wouldn't matter if you were the queen of fighting, everyone on this ship is at **least** two times bigger than you are...."  
  
"Exactly" Jane interrupted. "Everyone is two times bigger than me, therefore, everyone is two times slower than me. I am smaller than everyone, so I am faster on my feet."  
  
AnaMaria sighed. Jane smiled reassuringly. "I'll win, trust me."  
  
"I..."  
  
"OI! Lass! We're ready fer ye over here!!" Jack yelled from the center of the deck where a bunch of the crew had formed a circle. Jane took a breath and began to walk towards Jack, praying that she wasn't making a big mistake by doing this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Authors Note: Well there we are, the 6th chapter. I hope you guys liked it. I hadn't actually planned on Jane fighting someone just yet. But I thought it would be neat to see her fight someone else besides Jack. So we'll see how that goes. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a week, so I'll see you all then!!  
  
Anyways, R&R please!!  
  
RinaSparrow 


	7. The Fight

Title: Becareful When You Make a Wish

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jane Miller has no friends, she believes her life sucks having to live with her drunk father. But one night when she wishes upon a shooting star, and wakes up in POTC she just might see her life in a different light.

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything Jane Miller and other minor characters.

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Janes Point of View 

After what seemed an eternity Jane finally reached Jack and the group surrounding him. Jack looked at her with a grin.  
  
"Ye know, you dun 'ave to do this lass.." Jack began to say.  
  
Jane waved her hand impatiently. "I'm sure. What..do you think I'm going to lose?"  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows. "In one word. Yes."  
  
Jane rolled her eyes as she shifted her weight from her left foot to her right. "Alright, yeah whatever. Now who am I going to fight?"  
  
Jack grinned as he pointed to a man that looked like he should have chosen the profession of a wrestler. "His name is Haoba Khan. His me best fighter." Jack said proudly. Jane glanced at Haoba and swallowed. The guy was huge. He was quite tall, had brown hair and black eyes. He had muscles everywhere, seemed that he was made of muscle. For the first time since she had agreed to this, Jane was unsure of her winning. But she just shook her head. She had to think positive. Jane turned to Jack.  
  
"So...shall we begin then?" Jane said with a confidence she no longer felt.  
  
Jack grinned and turned to Haoba as he began to explain the r rules. "Only 'ands may be used in this fight, no swords or anything. And no killing each other." Without another word he moved aside as the crew made a circle around Jane and Haoba. AnaMaria walked pass Jane and muttered "Good Luck."  
  
Jane turned to Haoba and breathed in deeply. She was going to win this, no doubt about it. Jane smiled softly as she watched Haoba closely. She tried to remember everything that she had learnt in her little time of taking classes at the YMCA, and from street fights that she had gotten into a few times. Jane slowly stood in stance as she watched the other man closely, waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Haoba seemed to not want to make the first move, but he sure didn't want to spend the whole day jus standing there, so he decided that the sooner he beat this girl the better. And with that thought he swung his fists aimed at the side of her head.  
  
Jane saw where Haoba was aiming for almost before he threw his punch and quickly moved out of the way. She did a round a house kick and caught him in his stomach. Funny thing was, he barely flinched. Jane nearly groaned when she realized that this man was going to be more of a challenge then she thought.  
  
Jane and Haoba kept throwing punches, most of Jane's contacting, but none of Haoba's ever contacted. AnaMaria watched in amusement as she saw Jane was correct when she said she was quicker then most of the men. But that didn't mean she was stronger.  
  
Haoba swung a fist aimed at Jane's stomach, she tried to move, but she wasn't quick enough. Anamaria gasped at Jane bent over with her arms around her stomach gasping. Jane knew she wouldn't be able to take too many punches from that giant of a man. Out of the corner of her eye Jane saw Haoba ready to press his advantage. Jane shut her eyes as she felt Haoba's foot male contact with her stomach. The crew all smirked as Jane lost her balance and fell hard. Haoba smirked as he raised his hands, sure of victory.  
  
Jane sucked in her breath and quickly kicked Haoba behind his legs causing him to fall as well. Jane stood up slowly, trying to steady her breathing. Haoba got up as well, fuming. Jane could tell he wasn't too happy that she had knocked him down. But hey, what did he expect? This was a fight DUH! Jane threw a punch, but Haoba moved quickly and grabbed her arm twisting it behind her back. Jane gasped as he began to pull her arm up. She wiggled and squirmed but Haoba was too strong. But there was no way on earth Jane Miller was going to give up. Suddenly she thrusted her elbow back, straight into Haoba's face, contacting with his nose. Haoba howled as blood began to pour from his now broken nose causing him to loosen his grip on Jane as he reached up to stop the bleeding.  
  
Jane twisted out of his grip and quickly did a sweep with her legs, once again making Haoba fall down. But as he began to fall, he reached up and grabbed her hair. With a yelp she fell down with him. Haoba recovered quickly and rolled over so he was nearly sitting on her and he began to punch her, but Jane quickly put a stop to that as she moved her leg and pushed him off of her.  
  
For several long minutes Jane and Haoba fought on the ground neither getting an advantage, but both were determined to win. Jane began to get tired. She noticed that Haoba was also getting tired as his punches slowed down a bit. But she wasn't about to let tiredness get into the way of her victory.  
  
The crew were now clearly convinced that this girl new how to fight, and many began to make bets with each other about who they thought would win.  
  
Jane fell back to the ground with a thud. She was getting very annoyed with this. She rolled to the left as Haoba tried to ram his elbow into her face. Jane stood up quickly and did a scorpion kick aiming, and contacting with his face. He howled and punched wildly at Jane, but his movements were slow enough that Jane was able to grab his arm. She quickly put her foot on his arm, and began kicking the side of his head. She managed to kick him a few times before he was able to get his arm out of her grip, and in turn punched her leaving her dazed.  
  
Jane quickly shook her head, trying to see straight. She knew Haoba now had an advantage, and wanted to get rid of that advantage as soon as possible. Luckily for her she was able to come out of the daze soon enough to move out of Haoba's range. But she quickly changed tactics and ran forward to him, when she was close enough; she jumped and put her feet out straight in front of her. She made contact with his sending him backwards and Jane to the ground. Jane went to him and was about to him again when she realized that he was already unconscious. Jane just stood there panting. Slowly she turned to Jack, who was looking at Jane wide eyed with disbelief.  
  
"I think you need to tell me where we are going now...." Jane said slowly, her eyes beginning to droop. She was about to say something else, before she too slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Narrators Point Of View

* * *

Everyone watched in silence as Jane sunk to the deck. They couldn't believe that this girl had just beaten one of the strongest guys on the Black Pearl. AnnaMaria was the first to com out of the daze as she nudged Jack.  
  
"Jack, don't you think we should tend to those two?"  
  
When Jack didn't answer AnaMaria glanced at him and could tell he wasn't paying the slightest attention to her. She nudged him again.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
AnaMaria rolled her eyes as she pointed to the still forms of Jane and Haoba. "They need to be cleaned Jack, unless of course you want them dead..."  
  
Jack quickly snapped out of his daze as he nodded and began to shout orders to his crew.

* * *

Janes Point of View

* * *

Jane slowly opened her eyes but quickly closed them again. She was hurting all over. Guess she was pretty out of shape. Jane smiled slightly, at least she won. Once again she tried to open her eyes, this time it didn't hurt as bad. Now she'll finally know where they were headed. That is..of course if Jack Sparrow kept his word.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Jane turned her head towards the sound and saw AnaMaria sitting on a chair next to her smiling. She was surprised she didn't notice her before.  
  
"Well I see yer finally up eh?" AnaMaria said, still smiling. "I was wondering when ye would wake up.."  
  
Jan frowned slightly. "How long have I been out? What time is it?"  
  
"You've been asleep from last night and most of today, tis almost dinnertime."  
  
Jane nodded. Then she remembered. "Where's Jack?"  
  
AnaMaria's smiled grew, if that was even possible. "He's on deck, and if ye ask me, I think he is avoiding you, seeing as you did win."  
  
Jane chuckled. "What about that guy I fought? Hi..how...hab..han..."  
  
"Haoba."  
  
"Yeah him."  
  
"He's back on deck working"  
  
"So he's ok?"  
  
AnaMaria shrugged. "Physically yes, 'cept fer that broken nose you gave him. But he's pretty sore about losing a fight to a woman, a near girl"  
  
"Aye, and he wants a rematch, said you had him under a spell of some sort." Jack spoke up from the door. He had just come by to see if she was awake. "How ya doin' lass?"  
  
"Better. Not as bad as I probably look." Jane paused for a moment. "Did you grant him a rematch?" Jane asked slowly almost dreading his answer.  
  
Jack studied her for a moment before answering. "No."  
  
Jane let go of the breath she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
"He just wants to beat you up, I wont allow fighting on me ship." Jane nodded again, even though in her mind she knew she would probably avoid Haoba for the reminder of the trip. Jane suddenly remembered WHY she had fought Haoba and she turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack.."  
  
"CAPTAIN." Jack corrected.  
  
Jane sighed; hen was he going to get the idea that she wasn't going to call him captain. "Jack, where are we going?"  
  
Jack groaned inwardly. He had hoped she might forget, but he knew women never forgot anything. Jack glanced at AnaMaria for help, but she just smiled and shrug. She turned to Jane.  
  
"I see you two have some talking to do, I'm goinna go to the helm." And walked off without another word.  
  
When AnaMaria disappeared, Jane turned to look at Jack. "Well..."  
  
Jack sighed as he rubbed his face. After a few moments of silence Jane cleared her throat to remind him that she was still waiting for him to talk. Jack finally decided to tell her and get it over with. "Alright. We're on out way to Che Xi. Happy?"  
  
Jane frowned and shook her head. "No, where and what is Che Xi?"  
  
Jack sighed again. He should have known she wouldn't have just left it at the name. "Che Xi is Chinese for gold city. It's an ancient Chinese village, rumored to be made out of pure gold. Its located some where in the Asian seas."  
  
Jane looked at Jack closely, almost convinced he was drunk, or just plain physco. But for some reason, she decided to believe him, She didn't quite understand why she did, but she did. "So its basically an Elderado?"  
  
"Eliy what?"  
  
Jane just shook her head. "Never mind. But there is one thing I don't get. If the city is a rumored to be made of gold. Then obviously you aren't the only one who knows about it. How do you know if you'll get there in time?"  
  
Jack leaned against the wall and began to wave his hands around. "Simple, no one else is brave enough.."  
  
"Or crazy enough." Jane whispered.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Jane smiled innocently. "Nothing."  
  
Jack shrugged and began talking again. "Anyway no one else is brave enough to go because the island is more than half under water and still sinking as we speak."  
  
"Jack, if its underwater, how the heck are you going to get the gold?" Jane asked.  
  
"Have you ever heard of swimming?"  
  
"Yes, but unless you have scuba gear there's not much you can do."  
  
"Scu..ba gear?"  
  
"Its basically some equipment you carry with you so you can see and breath underwater." Jane explained.  
  
Jack stood up. "You can breath underwater?"  
  
Jane frowned when she realized that they didn't have Scuba gear in this time period. Great. "Uh yeah, if you have the gear."  
  
Jack nodded slowly, not really understanding but he figured he could ask more about this scuba gear later. Jack walked over to the chair that anamaria had left and sat own. "Where are ye from lass?"  
  
Jane looked up in shock. Of all questions that wasn't the one she thought he would ask next. "Uh.." What was she suppose to say. 'I just popped up from the future, I dun know how I got here?' Nah he'd think her crazy. Wait, why did she care what he thought about her. Jane shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Finally she just said. "I'm from Spain." Jane mentally slapped her self. Spain!? Why in the world did she pick that place of all places?  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Spain? You don't look Spanish or talk like a; Spaniard."  
  
Jane huffed. "Just cuz I'm not Spanish doesn't mean I've never lived there."  
  
Jack raised both hands in surrender, not wanting another argument just yet. But he wasn't really sure if he believed her, her eyes kept darting back and forth as if she was making a story up. "Fine, but why did you stowaway?"  
  
"I DID NOT STOWAWAY!" Jane hollered.  
  
"Then how did you end up in my cabin?" Jack asked in his normal voice.  
  
"I don't know ok. That's the truth."  
  
Jacks sighed as he shook his head. "That's not what I wanted to 'ere lass."  
  
Jane looked up at him with rage. "Not what you wanted to hear? You wanted the truth so I told you the truth. What do you mean its not what you wanted to bloody hear?!" Jane said as her voice began to get louder and louder.  
  
"Stop yellin' at me woman!" Jack yelled back.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Cuz I be the bloody Captain of this here ship savvy?" Jack said, trying not to yell anymore. This woman was really trying his patience.  
  
Jane grabbed a pillow and threw it at Jack, hitting him square in the face. "No I do not savvy. I'm not one of your crew jack.."  
  
Jack threw the pillow on the ground. "No your not. You're a bloody stowaway! That's what you are...oof!" He was cut off by another pillow hitting his face. "Stop it ye idiot!!" Jack rubbed his face as he walked to his desk and pulled out one of his bottles of rum. He brought the neck to his lips to take a swig, and nothing came out, "what the..."  
  
"Ooooo Captain, didn't I say that rum was very bad for you health?" Jack looked over at her wide-eyed at Jane who had his rum between her forefinger and her thumb. She was holding it like it was a smelly fish. He paled as she moved it around carelessly.  
  
"Now..Jane...be careful.." Jack said not taking his eyes off the rum. Jane pretended to drop it. "CAREFUL YOU BLOODY STRUMPET!" Jack immediately regretted his words when he saw the hurt on Jane's face, but that was quickly turned into anger. Jack sighed. "Oh no..."  
  
Jane stared hard at Jack. How DARE he call her a strumpet? Jane looked at the rum in her hands and before you could blink, she threw it hard at the cabin wall. But what Jane didn't know, was that Jack was very very fast when it came to the safety of his precious rum. Jack leaped for the bottle of rum and caught it not a second to soon. Jane huffed. Jack looked down at his room and smiled, happy that he saved it from being smashed against the wall.  
  
After setting it under his bed, he turned around at Jane. Jane swallowed slightly as he began to walk towards her, not looking very happy. But before she could do anything he grabbed her arms and pushed her against the wall.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me rum again..savvy?" Jack growled. Jane looked at Jacks fiery eyes. At first she was going to tell him to shove it up his..Jane shook her head. She was in a tight spot as it was so she just nodded her head.  
  
Jack let go of her and went to grab his bottle of rum, but suddenly fell flat. Jane laughed softly as he fell, She couldn't resist tripping him. Jack got up and turned around to look at her. Jane smiled innocently. Jack just frowned as he grabbed his rum and stomped out of the room, muttering something about planks and women. Jane flinched slightly as he slammed the door hard, causing the room to shake.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the slight delay, I found out that fight scenes arent as easy to right as one would thought! lol. But anyways, I'm tyring to get on a schedule here, so in other words, I will update this fic every Monday, or in wore case senario, every Tuesday.

Thank you to all my reviewers! I'm glad you like my fic. Thanks again!!

Dont forget to read and review!!

Rinasparrow


	8. The Truth

Title: Becareful When You Make a Wish

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Jane Miller has no friends, she believes her life sucks having to live with her drunk father. But one night when she wishes upon a shooting star, and wakes up in POTC she just might see her life in a different light.

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything Jane Miller and other minor characters.

'''"""""""""""

""Chapter 8""

""""""""""""""

Jack stormed out of the room, clutching on to his rum tightly. He couldn't believe that women in hi room had tried to throw away his rum.  
  
"Bloody nut..."  
  
"What is going on?" AnaMaria spoke up from behind him. Jack spun around in surprise.  
  
'Huh?"  
  
AnaMaria sighed as she leaned against the wall. "I asked you what is going on?"  
  
"Oh" Jack paused for a moment before he began to rant. "That bloody lass, she's crazy I swear! She just came up to me, took me rum..."  
  
"She took your rum?"  
  
Jack nodded.  
  
"Then what's that your holding Jack?" AnaMaria asked.  
  
Jack looked down at his hand, which was still clutching his bottle of rum. "My rum."  
  
"I thought you said she took it."  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "If you would have let me finished, I would have told you that I got it back before she could smash it against the wall."  
  
AnaMaria raised her eyebrows. "She tried to smash it?"  
  
Jack nodded again.  
  
"I'll have to shake her hand." AnaMaria murmured.  
  
"I heard that"  
  
AnaMaria smiled. "Hear what Cap'n? I didn't hear anything.."  
  
"Course ye did, ye said it!" Jack said.  
  
AndMaria paused for a moment, pretending to think hard. She smiled pagan. "Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
AnaMaria turned as she began to walk towards the stairs, Jack followed close behind.  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not." AnaMaria yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Did too did too"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
Jack stayed up on deck all day and most of the night. He didn't go back into his cabin for anything. He honestly would have been very happy if he could avoid Jane forever, but he knew it was impossible, he needed his sleep. Besides why should he avoid her? This was his ship, he was the captain and everyone did as he said.  
  
"Yeah, but she wont do anything you tell her." A voice piped up in his head. Jack scowled. Yeah he knew that. That was one reason why she annoyed him so much. But then he thought she was actually quite pretty. "I wonder if she's seeing anyon...." Jack shook his head. What the heck was he thinking? This was the same girl who tried to throw his rum against a wall. She was just crazy, not pretty. Well she was pretty crazy but that was different. "Crazy girl cry girl crazy girl" Jack repeated over and oven under his breath as he began to walk to his cabin. "Just a crazy unrespectful girl..that's it. That's...oof!"  
  
Jack suddenly collided with someone, and they fell to the ground. Jack looked down on the person he was practically laying on, and saw it was Jane. Jane glared at him.  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
"Mind what?" Jack asked.  
  
Jane glared at him and tried to push him off. Just to be a pain Jack made it difficult for her to do so by leaning against her arms when she pushed. "Get off me!!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Why? I'm quite comfortable this way."  
  
Jane growled. "I swear if you don't get off you'll regret it."  
  
"What are you going to do? You can't even push me off!" Jack said with a chuckle.  
  
Jane just glared at him. She knew he was right, and she had no idea how to get him off. She was quite aware of how close they were and it made her uncomfortable. She sighed. "Will you please get off me?" She asked, trying to be as polite as she could without killing herself  
  
Jack paused. "No."  
  
Jane threw her head back on the floor. Then she did it again, and again and again. Jack stared at her with a confused expression, not quite getting that she was doing this out of frustration. Jane stopped for a moment, then without another thought she threw her head towards Jack, her forehead squarely connecting with his face. Jack yelled as he rolled off her. Jane groaned as she tried to stand up, holding her forehead. She mustn't have don't it right, because it wasn't suppose to hurt this much. Well so she thought, this was actually the first time she had done a head butt.  
  
Jack stood up, wobbling. "You crazy girl...oooh my head."  
  
Jane rolled her eyes slightly as she began to walk slowly past him towards his cabin. "Oh shuddup. Its your fault you know. If you would have just got off me when I asked you too it wouldn't be this big of a deal. But noooooo. You had to be a butthead about it."  
  
Jack didn't say anything as they walked in his cabin and he closed the door. He turned around to face Jane who was still rubbing her forehead vigorously. "Lass..are you going to tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" Jane asked distantly.  
  
"What happened to you face"?  
  
Jane stopped rubbing and dropped her hand. She turned to fully face Jack. "No."  
  
Jack sighed. "Why not?"  
  
"Because it isn't any of your business." Jane replied coldly.  
  
Jack walked towards her slowly. "So what? I want you to tell me how you hurt your face."  
  
Jane took a step back each time Jack took a step forward. "Fine! If you HAVE to know...I slipped on my out of my house and fell on a rock, you happy?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No."  
  
Jane sighed. "And why ever not? I told you what happened."  
  
"You lied." It wasn't a question.  
  
Jane frowned. Suddenly she found herself flat against a wall. She was going to try and move to the side but Jack grabbed her arms and pinned her. Jane scowled when she realized this wasn't the first time he had her pined. It was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
"Jack let me go."  
  
"Nope, I think we'll stay like this. Unless of course you tell me what happened...."  
  
Jane closed her eyes. She didn't quite know why she didn't want to tell him, It wasn't as if he knew her father. With another sigh she opened her eyes and looked into Jacks chocolate brown ones. "Alright fine."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows, waiting.  
  
"Fine. My father hit me ok? I dropped some dishes, he walked in at that moment barefoot and cut his feet, he got mad and hit me." Jane adverted her eyes and studied the floor. "Will you let go of me now?"  
  
Jack's mouth dropped open as he let go of her arms and followed her with his eyes as she began to rummage around his room. Her father had ht her? What kind of father was that!? Sure Jack was a pirate, but even pirates, well most of them anyways, didn't beat up on their children if they had any. "Is that why you learnt self defense?"  
  
Jane jerked her head up from a paper she was looking at. She just nodded, not saying anything. Jack stared at Jane some more, still shocked from what she had told him. He had thought many things had happened to her, maybe a fight, or ...well anything...except what she told him.  
  
"Your father.."  
  
Jane crossed her arms. "Drop it. Now."  
  
Jack sighed as he decided to listen to her. Jane looked towards the bed.  
  
"I would like to sleep."  
  
Jack shrugged. "Fine with me, I'm going to bed too."  
  
"No" Jane said quickly. "That's not what I meant, what I meant was who gets the bed?"  
  
"Me" Jack said without hesitation.  
  
"Why you?"  
  
Jack shrugged. "Because its my bed."  
  
Jane narrowed her eyes. "And where pray tell am I going to sleep?"  
  
"With me."  
  
Jane burst out laughing, but stopped right away as she realized that Jack wasn't laughing.. "You're serious?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No" Jane shook her head, "No no no. I am not sleeping with ...with YOU!"  
  
Jack looked down as if to check and make sure he was still alive, "Why not?"  
  
"Be..because." Jane stuttered.  
  
"You weren't complaining last night." Jack said with a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"Bah, that's because I was asleep you dolt!"  
  
Jack waved his hand. ":I'm tired. I'm going to bed. If you want to join m, fine. if not, well just shut up." He said as he climbed into his bed.  
  
Jane stared at him opened mouthed, but reluctantly walked slowly towards the bed. "If you try anything, I'll kill you."  
  
"I dont doubt that." Jack saiud under his breath.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing nothing, just get your butt in bed if you're going to get in at all."  
  
Jane huffed as she slipped under the covers and turned her back towards Jack. She didn't like this idea, but at the moment she didn't really have a choice, she would do something about this in the morning. Right now she was too tired. Without another thought, Jane fell asleep right away.


End file.
